From 30 To 13 Days More To Survive
by ctdiaz
Summary: Why are you doing these, Tsuna? Why are you betrayed us, Tsuna? I cannot believe you anymore Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are suffered this disease for long time. Why are you didn't see any doctor before this? I'm sorry to say this because we cannot save you e treatments only make you more suffered. Please live happily as you can, Sawada Tsunayoshi.
1. Go to Hospital Alone

**Here is one of my quiet famous story in MY Wattpad Account. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Warning: Bad Grammar and Spelling Error**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Khr. IF I OWN KHR I MAKE GIOTTO AS TSUNA'S FATHER/BROTHER...**

 **Going to hospital alone**

"Sawada-san, Shamal-sensei wants to see you." Tsuna slowly stand up and enter the doctor room. "Yo, brat. Nice to see you again. You look healthy today. You have your breakfast today?"

What with his happy-go-lucky attitude today? He knows I look pale like a corpse but he still state that I'm healthy. "Sensei, I don't have appetite to eat anything and you say I look healthy? Are you blind or you wanting throwing yourself into mental ward? Shamal-sensei, I come here to know my disease not your praised." Tsuna beat the doctor's desk.

"Please hold your anger, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Before you wanna know your medical check-up, please re-do again the examination." Tsuna sighed heavily.

Tsuna changed the clothes into hospital's clothes. Smell medicine covered the clothes that he wore and he when to the X-ray room. He X-ray me entire body including hands, legs, and head. Something is wrong with me. They also take my urine and blood. They take me to eyes examination

Three hours later, Shamal-sensei calling him. His face shown that he was shocking, unbelievable, regret, sad and many negative emotional. "So, how was my X-ray result? Is there everything normal?" My HI said you will regret what had you been asking for.

"Tsunayoshi, I will be honest to you. Hope you gain your conscious after I tell you what exactly happen to your body and the disease that you having now." The serious situation happens between us.

Shamal-sensei look between me and my X-ray numerous times and he sighed whenever he looks through my eyes and my body. He takes to explain to me. His face shown that I will not survive with this sickness.

I trembled and I having cold sweat waiting for him to open his mouth. "Tsuna, gomenasai." He bowed down and he looks desperately "I cannot help you now, Tsuna. It's too late already. If - if we did check-up every week, you - you maybe can survive with medicine and treatments... EVEN WE MANAGE TO DO THE OPERATION... But now it's too late for all of this."

Shamal-sensei that known as pervert and always filthy with ladies and girls, was crying out loud in front of me that he regret to make appointment with me since last year i told him i always had migraine, headache and I had blur vision because I am a boy and he hate male gender.

No words came across my mind that moment. I closed my mouth with both my hands, crying pitifully with my life and fate which I had to facing it. Why was I the one must be suffer and through all of this? Is that not enough that I been through bullies by my schoolmates and now I be ignored by the family members because of that incident? Why the Luck and Fate hate me so much?! Why? What had I done to you? Is this the payment I got because I betrayed my own family in that incident.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Shamal-sensei hugged me tightly and try to calm me but he fail to do so. "You've suffer brain cancer level 4. Nothing we can do except chemotherapy." I burst to tears.

No. No. No. That's impossible! That's cruel fate!

"Sensei, tell me that's a joke, right? I just have migraine and headache only, right? TELL ME THAT, SHAMAL-SENSEI!?" He turn around avoid facing me. I grabbed his collar and yelled at him. I confessed all my hatred and regret feeling to him.

If 'them' give me 'that thing' as exchange to the my family private information, I MAY be survived and healthy right.  
Now, everyone ignore and blame me. Gomenasai, minna-san. I had to do it. If only you know...

In Vongola Mansion

"Lunch time, Giotto. Stop writing and bring your butt to the dining hall, we already prepare to eat without you if you late."  
"You go first, G. I'll eat later." Giotto without look at G, done he paperwork. "Giotto, you health is our priority." Maybe I should give up to invite him to go to lunch with him. I have to use that tactic again. I go to his chair and whispered something to his ear.

"I asks the chef to prepared strawberry cake as our dessert today." I smirked joyful as he looks at me with unbelievable face. "I didn't joking. Bye Giotto. Make sure finish all the paperwork before you go having lunch, I mean dinner." I waved to him before closing the door. I'm so evil.

I can heard from here, Giotto fallen down because of his clumsiness like his otouto. I decrease my pace to let him catch up me to dining room. "Matte, G." I stopped and I see he caught his breath as he ran to catch me. We walked together to the dining hall. Looks like only we were late.

"Why are you guys late, pinky? We already hungry to wait you guys." Hayato, my otouto mad at us. "Urusai. For the infinite times, my hair is not pink. Its red, you colour-blind." Hayato grab his dynamites and nearly throwing at me.

"Yamette, Hayato. Giotto-nii will angry at us if you messing the hall again." Takeshi holds Hayato hands tightly to prevent him from throwing out the dynamites to me. I smirked proudly as I can see him totally furious at me as he failed to attack me.

"You heard that, brat. If you messed up again, all the paperwork I willing share to you on my behalf. Now, sit down." "Hahaha, you both are so close." Asari praised us both. "Yea." His otouto support his statement that obviously we take as sarcasm.

"Yare yare, both short temper kyoudai (siblings) should shut up and eat. Lambo and I already famished to wait you guys to start eat." Said Lampo lazily and sleepy. On his lap, his otouto eat grape candies.

"Knuckle, Ryohei, stop doing push up. We wanna eat now." Giotto called them as they doing 'exercise' beside the table. They went to their own seats. Knuckle started his pray and we followed him before eating.

Giotto Pov

I secretly glare to empty seat beside me. The empty seat here is only for my otouto, Tsuna. But his presence was awkward to us as we silently eating and rushed to finish off the food compare to his absence since we can chatting happily and bickered to each others.

If Tsuna didn't betrayed us that day, we may have better time with other family members. I really regret to what he had done to us. Likes he stabbed at our back with razor blade.

Tsuna, are you having your lunch today?

Why didn't you apologize to us, Tsuna?

Why are you cheating us with your own information about 'them', Tsuna?

Why are you more trusting 'them' compare to you own family, Tsuna?

Why are you giving the private information to 'them', Tsuna?

How can we trust you, Tsuna, if you do that to us?

You know how it hurt our own pride and trustworthy to you and 'them'.

How could you, Tsuna?

How could you betray our trustworthy to you, Tsuna?

I wish we can return back at the time where we are still being together and trust each other's. If time could return back...

"Giotto? Sawada Giotto!" "Hahh!" G yelled out loud at my ear. "What are you day dreaming about, Giotto?" Asked Asari worried. "Nufufu, shall we see your day dreaming, Giotto?" "Stop it, Daemon. Sit down, Mukuro. No need to check my dream."

"Answer Asari's question, Giotto?" Stare G meaningfully. I stayed silent and continue eating my lunch while avoid his stare.

"Maybe he thinking about 'that person' again" Hayato guessed. "Ma… ma…Hayato he just thinking about his otouto. No need to be angry." Takeshi calm down his best friend.

"DON'T EVER MENTION HIS NAME IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN, TAKESHI" Hayato stand up from his seat and walked out from the dining room. Takeshi was in pain to see their family break apart because of that person. Hayato didn't finish his food.

His name is like a taboo word to us. We promise after that incident, we haven't called out his name again.

"Sensei, promise to me to keep this secret from everyone, okay?" Tsuna stare him sternly. "But - but they must know ... About this or you will suffer painfully if it attacks you." Sensei grabs his both wrists and look at him serious.

"Onegai, sensei. This is my last wish." I know what I done is my own selfishness but this is better way to erase my presence in that mansion.

"If - if you say so. I - I will keep my mouth shut." He still doesn't prove my promise as I can see his eyes try to betray my last wish. "Tsuna, call me whenever you are starting to feel pain. I will go to your place. I promise to take care of you as replacement of you Onii-chan, okay?" I nodded agree with him.

Onii-san? We doesn't interact each others after that incident as I remember.

TO BE CONTINUE IN WATTPAD...

CTDIAZ


	2. Visiting

**Not enough two chapters?** **Want to know next chapter with is nearly end of this story, please search it in my WATTPAD account 'CTDIAZ'.**

 **Visiting**

"Otou-san, okaa-san, how are your days in heaven?" I touch my parents gravestone. "I'm doing fine if you asking me. My family treats me nicely and they very taking care of me. So don't worry about me. Onii-chan helps me with the homework even though he have a lot of paperwork." I lied to them.

Plastered smile on my face, seeing how happy am I with my family am. "Otou-san, okaa-san, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Maybe next time, I can see you guys in person. Sayonara." I put white Lily on my parents grave and leave.

I don't want to go back to that mansion. I can see their contemptuously in their eyes whenever they see me. Maybe I should go back to my old house. I cannot believe I still keeping my old house door keys everywhere I go.

I still remember I moved out from that house after both of my parents died in car crash two years ago. I live with my onii-san and his friends. His friend's otouto is also my schoolmates. Takeshi and Hayato is my classmates while Ryohei, Mukuro, Kyoya are my senpai.

We always gathered during lunch time on the rooftop. Chatting about clubs, baseball, katana, students' discipline and many more. Hayato always arguing with Takeshi while Mukuro always fights with Kyoya and Ryohei done his 'EXTREME exercise'. It brings cheerful moment to us remembered.

I hope that time can reverse back. How beautiful blue sky is today. How can I miss looking at this beautiful scenery? My tears fallen down without I noticed.

"Gio-kun please take care of your brother if something happen to us" said okaa-san suddenly. "Kaa-san, don't talked like that. You wanna leave us alone, kaa-san?" "No, but we cannot predict if something happen to us near future. That's why I remind you so that you won't forget your only little brother left alone."

She hugged me tightly and kisses my forehead. I saw Tsu-kun sleep on the couch while we watching television. Then okaa-san came near to Tsuna and gives him a kiss on cheek. Don't forget kaa-san and otou-san love you guys so much.

"Giotto, my son. Remember take care yourself and your little brother. Don't forget to be My Tuna Fish new guardian if something happens to me and okaa-san. He always be your little brother even though he make the mistakes. Guide him because from now on you be his brother, father and even mother to him. Forgive him if he do something wrong even he nearly killed you with his mistake. " Otou-san patted my head and smiled proudly to me.

"Otou-san, why are talked like that. Like you will be-" "Giotto, we cannot read our own future but we can feel something bad will happen surrounding us. We called it instinct or HI. Gio-kun you have many things to learn." He smacked my back and walked away. He pull out his cigarette and started smoking leave me stunning alone here.

"Otou-san, matte." I try to catch otou-san but my feet cannot move from where I stand. "OTOU-SAN, MATTE." Why my feet cannot move. Damn it.

"SAWADA GIOTTO, wake up!" I fell from my chair. My butt hurt so much. "G, please don't yelling at my ears. I will be deaf before I turn 30. Man, my ears are bleeding heard your shouting."

"That's what you must got when you fallen in sleep during the work time." Now G looks like mother hen to Giotto and he always blabbering to him.

"Finish your paperwork before 12am. I wanna collect those and send it to others. Here I brought you some chocolate and few mint candies to avoid you from sleeping." He put few of candies and one bar of chocolate in front of me. He also bring few files of documents for me to check on.

"I call you for the tea time." He remind me before he closing the door. My desk have one more stack of paperwork so I rushing to do it before 12am.

Why otou-san and okaa-san enter my dream? What the meaning behide this dream? What are you guys wanna tell me actually? I need to talk to Tsuna. Why I feel my dream related to Tsuna? Maybe I if I can finish this paperwork early than expected, I can see him secretly. After all, as I didn't remember when last time I talked to Tsuna.

In Sawada House

There are thick of dust covered the furniture. I put my bento that I brought from 7-E on the table. I better check the electric current and water. I switch on the lamp and the light comes out. I go to bathroom and open up the pipe, the water came out. What a relief...

I should sleep here alone.

In Hospital Laboratory

"Shamal-sensei, you should see this." Dr. Kanazawa called him. "What is it? I'm busy now. Can't you see I have work to be done here?" "What I can see clearly is you chatting with your girlfriends. Come here, your playboy." Dr. Kanazawa grab his collar brings him to his specimen.

"What's wrong with my patience's blood?" "See it by yourself." "Troublesome." He grunted. When he scanning the specimen under microscope, he shocked and speechless. What a new virus we found in his blood and it effect his DNA.

"Dr. Kanazawa, you know what is it?" "No. This is first time I saw the new virus attack to your patience. We haven't found anyone in this world suffer this disease. He the first patience in this world having this disease. We have to quarantine him if this disease spread to other person."

"I - I promise to him that I will always be by his side whenever he needs me." "He must be someone precious to you compare to women that you dating, Shamal-sensei" He smirked meaningful.

"Yea, you right. I may be not blood related to him but I still wanna be by his side because his own family neglected him."  
"What? That impossible!? Every patience need support from their family members. They need physically and emotional support to 'fight' their disease. What does family members he have? Damn it."

"It's not my problem to know what going exactly happen between him and his family seen you know I'm outsider."  
"I know. We don't have right to enter our patience personal business."

"May I have few sample of his blood? I needs to check by my own." He go to the blood rack and take Tsuna blood. "Here you go. If you manage to find what exactly the virus attack this patience, we'll can save him. Good luck, man." "Thanks, bro."

Shamal-sensei bring out the blood sample to someone he knows about human experimenting. He must be excited to found new virus.

Dr. Verde.

In Giotto office

"YAHOOOO. No more paperwork." Finally I finish out the paperwork that hunted me these days. I have to find Tsuna before anyone know. I walked out from my office to Tsuna's room.

I didn't knock his door, I entered silently into his room. He is very neat person as I saw his room look nice compare to my room messed with clothes scattered everywhere. So he when out today but it's already night.

I'm worried if something bad happen to him. My HI yelling to me to search him but my Tuna is a teenager. He can take care of himself. I better go to dining hall and having dinner before G searching me.

"What's bringing you here? This is first time you step into my labs. Must be something important that you wanna my help. Speak up already. I don't want to waste my precious time to hear your blabbering about your girlfriends." Verde turn his head to see that person. As you can see Verde is build some weapon look like a starfish with many riffles inside there.

"Yo long time no see. How's you doing?" "Drop the act, Shamal-sensei." He glared at Shamal. He be serious and drop the patience file on Verde's desk. "I give you something new virus that attacks my patience." "New virus." He smirked meaningful.

"I'm glad you like it. I give you his sample blood and few X-ray. Check it on. Tell me when you got your answer. All information that you wanna know all inside this brown file. Good luck with your new specimen. I have a date with my new girlfriend. Bye "

He left Verde with shocking news. This will be exciting to see. Verde moved to his desk and read the patience file. His eyes open larger than its size and his jaw open widely.

What the hell? Since when he was sick? That's ridiculous! Reborn say he looks so healthy whenever Reborn visit them.

He grabs the blood and the files into the other lab. His starfish can be wait but his life doesn't take many times longer.

 **To be continue in Wattpad….**

 **ctdiaz**


	3. The Truth Story behide the Scene

The Truth Story behide the Scene

I still remember clearly that incident during Alexia Famiglia attack our mansion last year. It totally hunted me until today as I having nightmares because of them.

They wanna killed my onii-san and his friends. They send a large number of their troops to kidnapped/killed us and stolen our private information.

As we fighting to protect each others, I saw one of them pull out the syringe form his pocket and he wanna inject that green liquid into my onii-san body. I ran toward that guy and beat him down but accidentally he inject that liquid into my body.

"You bastard! You ruin our mission." He beat me on my face. I collapse at my place. I had been lifted up by the enemy to their secret base in our mansion area. They tied me to the larger tree.

"Hoi brat, if you wanna survive, give us the Estraneo Famiglia. I give you this blue antidote if you give us that files." I nodded agree. They released me and make me ran to the mansion.

Take few hours to search in Alaude's room to find that files. My family still fighting with them. I feel slightly pained on my body and I had headache. My vision was blurring like everything around me slewed. I nearly collapse again but I when to bathroom and washed my face to regain my consciousness.

The paperwork and the files scattered everywhere. Maybe that private files was in the onii-san office. I ran toward his room. Onii-chan would put the that type of information in this secret room but where could I find that room.

I didn't know how much time I wasted on searched that damn files entire of my onii-san office. Until I accidentally pushes our family picture on his desk, the secret door appeared behide the books rack. It's really dark down there. I switch on my phone light and I went to downstairs.

I really astounded with this secret room. This mansion has many secret bases that I don't know that it would exist. I teach to that room and I found out that were a lot of files and few stack of paperwork from few years ago.

So I started to search it. Finally, I got it. I ran to upstairs and put back the picture on it place back. Then, I ran to the enemies secret base.

I stunned to see my family members covered with blood. I hesitated to give that file to them as you can see my family willing to die for protecting us.

I had hidden behind the tree while protecting those files. Unfortunately, one of enemy subordinates attack me from beside. I fallen down and the documents came out from the files scattered on the ground.

"Tsuna, where did you get this confidential files?" Stare Giotto harshly toward me as he tried to protect me from enemy attacked. I can felt the evil aura came out from Hibari Kyoudai .The enemies gathered around the documents and collected them while few of them aim the gun at us.

"Bravo, brat. Unfortunately, we don't have reward to give you." That guy just like a commander to those troops since his aura was magnificent. "MATTE! Where that 'thing' that you promise?" "You mean that liquid? I guess you get in your dream. Tata." He retreat his troops after they got used of me to get those stupid files.

I'm so stupid to believe them. I'm been fooled by them.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, EXPLAIN YOURSELF." Everyone was in pain while watched me give that information to enemy.  
I can saw clearly that they disbelieve me and their jaws open widely. They still managed not to burst out their anger to me.

"I - I just wanna... Something from them as exchange to-" "I GET IT NOW. YOU DISTRACTED US TO LET YOUR 'BUSINESS' RUN SMOOTHLY." First time my beloved and loved brother yelled and shouted at me. Onii-san faced the ground as he doesn't wanna heard about my explained fully. He was so much pain as he though I was 'selling' that information to enemy.

"That's not what you think, onii-san." "ENOUGH ALREADY. GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW." I ran back to mansion while tried hard not to cry.

That's day, my whole body felt burning from inside. I put the piece of cloth inside my mouth to avoid anybody heard my screamed in pains.

After that, my life changed 360 degree from cheerful one to depression person. No one cared about me anymore. No family, no friends, no companions, just ONLY ME ALONE to endured and suffered this mysterious sickness...

To be continue...  
Please R&R


	4. Forgiven

Forgive

The sun rays enter my room through the window; I blinked my eyes few times after I saw my old room. So I must be tired and exhausted after tried not to scream in pain during that disease attack me last night.

I don't think I can make it to school. I don't bring my school uniform and school bag. I dressed to my last night clothes. Tidy up my house and bring out the trash to the garbage place. I go back to mansion.

On the way to home, I meet with my bullies. When they saw me. They came near me and lastly they beat me to the pulp. I wash my swollen face that covered with blood at the pipe in at the playground. That jerks! Always ruin my life. Ouch. That hurt. Maybe ribcage broken into the pieces. My right hand cannot move as usual. Broken again, I guess.

I arrived at the mansion on afternoon. As I opened up the door, I see G staring at me furiously. Gulp. I covered my swollen cheek with my left hand. Maybe he wanted to yell at me because I don't come back last night and skip the school today. I looked at the floor because I stared at his furious face. He walks beside me as he didn't see me. I shocked. HE LEFT ME ALONE.

They really HATE ME THAT MUCH.

I run to my room, I really disappointed with them but my tear won't fall down. I look myself in front of mirror. I seem myself paler and thinner than last year. I go taking shower and get some rest. Lately, I easily get exhausted and sleepy but I didn't take vigorous activities. Maybe because of the medicine I take.

In Giotto's office

Someone knocked the door, must G or Asari. "Come in." I answered. "Hey, Giotto? What's wrong with your otouto?" I stunned and looked at him curiously. Since when G taking care of my otouto? "What's the matter, G?" "He looks paler than usual. More like zombie to me. Is he sick or something?"

He put some files and documents on my desk. "Is he just returned home?" G nodded. "Where is he gone last night? His skipping school again." "I dunno know. You should ask him." He left the room after send in the paperwork to me.

My HI turn up and yelling to me to visit Tsuna now. I left the paperwork unfinished and run to his room. I knocking the door, I get know answer. His door is locking. I ran to see Sebastian, the head of butler, to get the key.

As I open up the door, I can see Tsuna on the bed. He looks restless and malnutrition. His skin colour is paler than usual. I come near him. What the red colour coming out from his nose? He is bleeding?! I shake him to wake up but he still in deep sleep. I left him and run to search Knuckle.

"KNUCKLE!? Where are you?" "What's happen, Giotto? Someone is sick?" I nodded to Asari. "Maybe he in the infirmary. You should find him there." "Thanks, Asari." I run passed through him.

Open the infirmary door harshly until it surprised Knuckle. I grab his hand before he open the mouth. "Wait, Giotto. Explain yourself first." "Tsuna, his sick now." "Okay. I come to his room few minutes later since I need my things to get ready to see him." "I'll wait you there."

G, Asari, Lampo and I still wait Knuckle to get the room since he examination Tsuna body. I hope he gonna be alright. Otou-san, okaa-san, gomenasai. I didn't take care of Tsuna as you wish.

"Giotto, may I suggest you take him to the hospital for X-ray since he got many broken bone entire of his body also swollen at his abdomen, legs, hands and face. Better we send him to the hospital for details examination."

"What - what's the hell?! You must be kidding, right? My Tuna is not the victim. He is strong than you expected. No, it can't be."

"Giotto, please take a deep breath. You've in panic now." I follow Knuckle order. "G, ready the car while Asari packing Tsuna's bag. Knuckle follows me to the hospital. Lampo tell the others we go to hospital. Emergency case."

I lift up my Tuna carefully. I can see clearly his face like a corpse and he is very light than last year. Like I am lifting the 30kg sand bag. I put Tsuna in the Limousine.

Few minutes later, we arrived at Namimori Hospital. I lift again my little brother while G call out the doctor and nurse to bring out the stretcher. Knuckle also joins the group of medical staff to the examination room. Asari brings Tsuna's bag pack. Lampo live at home.

Two hours later, Knuckle and the other doctors come out. I can see clearly that Knuckle is so much pain. What's exactly happen to my Tuna? I grab tightly his both shoulders.

"Tell me the truth, Knuckle." He avoids me from seeing my face. "Onegai." "Actually, there are few broken bones around his body. He also suffered some bleeding which is near his right lung as the one piece of broken bone had stabs the alveolus that hard him to breath as usual. He may need the respiratory mechanism to help him to breath." I stunning after heard what Knuckle had explained. My mind is blank, nothing come into my mind.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi had been bullied before, Sawada-san?" The doctor behide Knuckle start to explain, Dr. Yamagi. "I dunno know. Why are you asking?" "Because we found out there are few old bruised and injuries around his body especially the abdomen."

"What? That's impossible! You got to be kidding with me right? All this time whenever I see him, he is very healthy boy and manages to take care of himself."

"Be patience, Giotto. We will cure him whatever we take." G gave him courage as he tapped Giotto shoulder. "Knuckle, Sensei, please tell me what suppose we must do now? I want my Tuna back to health boy again." He bowed to the doctors.

" I suggest that we have to put his name under watchlist to know his condition every also have to do X-ray on his body to know whether he have more broken bones or something else that effect the inner side of him." Dr. Yamagi explained.

The nurses bring out the patience into ICU. One of the nurse shows out beside us. "Sensei, Sawada Tsunayoshi's name under the watchlist of Shamal-sensei." Shamal-sensei? "Is he has Sawada Tsunayoshi's file?" Knuckle asking.

"Yes, he has but unfortunately the file missing from his room. But we have the soft copy if you want to see." "Show me." "Follow me." "Asari and G, go to Tsuna's ward." "Hii."

At Shamal-sensei room, we are discovering that his room is so messing with clothes scattered everywhere. "Miss Mayuri, are you sure we can open up his computer without his permission?" Knuckle asking. "Please don't tell him." "We can keep this secret." Say Giotto seriously.

"Sawada-san's file had been locked by password?" "What?" The trio say at the same time. "Maybe I should call G to here." Giotto calling G.

"What's the matter, Giotto? You wanna my help?" "Yes, can you hack Tsuna's file because that damn doctor put the password for his file?" "I'll try."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you. I have little patience to check on. May I go now?" Dr. Yamagi excuse himself. "You may. Thanks for help." G sits in front of the computer and start to hack the file.

Half hour later

"Damn it. What the hell with this stupid password?! I try many dates and number but it still fail." "How about the first appointment?" "When?" "It's XX-XX-XXXX." G typing one by one. Still fail. "How about Alexia's attack?" Giotto suggest. "When he was involved with that incident?" "Just try already." G typing again.

The password is success.

Everyone stunning. "Woa, I didn't thinks that password come from. I think he put his or Tsuna's birthday. How can he know that date?" "Maybe Reborn tell him." "Let see what we can get from this file." The others nodded.

NAME: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI

AGE: 16

ADDRESS: X, VONGOLA MANSION, NAMIMORI.

BLOOD TYPE: AB

DISEASE: UNKNOWN VIRUS ATTACKS HIS BODY. IMMUNE SYSTEM CANNOT HEAL IT. BRAIN CANCER LEVEL 4. CANNOT BE SURVIVE IN A MONTH OR FEW DAYS.

"What the hell is going here? You got to be kidding with me right?" I become frustrated and disappointed with myself. I didn't know and how long he had suffered? All I thing is about that damn paperwork and my family but my only otouto has suffered long enough. What's wrong with me?! Damn it.

How can I protect my family IF my only otouto cannot make it. I kicked that rubbish bin near me. G was cursing to himself while Knuckle was praying. The nurse left us in frustrating. Maybe she knows we need time for ourselves.

The ringing tone alerts us. That my phone! "Hello, Giotto speaking." "Hello, Giotto. It's me, Asari. Tsuna already wake up. Hurry up and see him. We are at level 2 room 27" "Okay, I'm on the way." G and Knuckle looking me with surprised.

"His waking up?!" "What?! Let's go. My God give him long life. Amen." "I'll shut down the computer first. You go first. I'll catch up with you later." I know why G said that because he wanna steal Tsuna's file. "Okay, we go first." Knuckle and I ran toward lift.

As we both enter the room, Tsuna being check-up by the doctor while Asari waiting beside the bed. "He is fine. You can see and talk with him now." The doctor and nurse left the room.

I walk toward his bed and hugged him tightly. "My Tuna Fish, you made me worry sick about you. Why didn't you tell me that you had been bullied?" My tears fallen down. I released him slowly and I wanna see his face, his dull eyes that fill with sad emotional. He avoid from made eyes contact with me.

"Tsuna look at me please." I'm begging him. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm failed to be your brother." I crying in front of him. I kiss his forehead lovingly.

"Giotto-san, don't cry please." "Call me Onii-chan." "Onii-san, you looks like a kid when you cry." He swept away my tears. "Gomenasai, Tsuna. I abandoned you, not taking care of you, make you suffer alone. I'm sorry. Please forgive me Tsuna."

"Onii-chan, don't worry. I already have forgotten that." "I love you, Tsuna." "I love you too, Onii-chan." We hugged.

"Ahem, sorry to disturb you guys." G comes into the room with his flash drive in his hand. "Please G, don't disturb siblings moment." Asari explained the situation. "More couples look to me. Are you sure you love your otouto like kyoudai, Giotto?"

"WHAT?! Giotto you have brother complex. I hope God forgive him for forbidden love between kyoudai. Amen." "Stop it, Knuckle. I'm not ." "Hahahahaha..." Tsuna laughing and we were so surprised. When last time I seen Tsuna laughing happily?

To be continue…..


End file.
